AK
by philippii
Summary: Ein geistloses Gespräch mit der Abkürzung AK.


Ein geistloses Gespräch mit der Abkürzung AK.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Buchstaben A und K, noch das Wort Avada Kedavra  
Rating/Altersfreigabe aus Prinzip.

* * *

„Verdammt, er ist von einer AK getroffen worden!"

„Was? Wir sollten ihn sofort ins AK bringen!"

„Was wollt ihr mit ihm in der Arbeiterkammer? Wir sollten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Hab ich gerade gesagt! Ins AK."

„Du meinst wohl AKH."

„Ösi!"

„Piefke!"

„Leute, der verblutet uns noch…"

„Was bringt es überhaupt, ihn ins AK zu bringen? Ich dachte er wurde von einem AK getroffen. Der ist absolut tödlich! Und wieso blutet der Typ? Der AK hinterlässt keine Spuren."

„Nicht Avada Kedavra, du Idiot. AK, wie in Kalaschnikow."

„Aber wie kommen wir jetzt am schnellsten hin?"

„Am besten nehmen wir die AK."

„Die gibt es nicht mehr. Nehmen wir die AK."

„Habe ich doch gerade gesagt."

„Ach, ich dachte, du meintest die Airway International Cymru."

„Nein, ich meinte die Air Asia. Die AK wurde 1988 eingestellt."

„Wir sollten uns aber beeilen. Ich habe noch keine Karte fürs AK und muss sie mir bei der AK kaufen."

„Ich bin verwirrt."

„Ich habs! Wir nehmen den Zug und steigen im AK aus!"

„Er meinte Autokino. Aber warum er seine Karte in einer Abstellkammer kaufen will, versteh ich nicht. Und was meinst du bitte mit AK?"

„Nicht Abstellkammer. Er sagte 'bei der'. Mit Abstellkammer, müsste es 'in der' heißen."

„Wartet einmal. Ich dachte, AK steht für Abendkassa. Und ich meinte natürlich den Kieler Hauptbahnhof."

„Was? Nein, du Dummi. Abendkassa. Ha. Wer würde denn darauf kommen. Und bitte! Kieler Hauptbahnhof mit AK abkürzen?"

„Aber auf Wikipedia steht, dass…"

„Auf Wikipedia kann jeder Idiot, jeden Mist schreiben!"

„Noch was. Ich habe doch keine Zeit ins AK zu gehen. Muss noch in die AK fahren. Dort ist in der Nähe eines AK eine Sitzung des AK bei der ich unbedingt teilnehmen muss. Es geht nämlich um die Folgen der AK beim AK für AK´s in den AKs unter Siebzehnjähriger. Ihr werdet wohl nicht meinen AK nehmen können."

„Ich verstehe nicht mehr, als ob du AK sprechen würdest."

„Er spricht doch nicht Akan. Ist doch ganz klar, was er meinte: Er hat keine Zeit ins Autokino zu gehen, denn er muss noch nach Alaska fahren, um dort in der Nähe eines Autobahnkreuzes bei einer Arbeitskonferenz teilzunehmen. Dort geht es um die Folgen der Ausstiegsklausel beim Arbeitskreis für Arbeitskräfte in den Altersklassen unter Siebzehnjähriger. Und deshalb können wir sein Auto, einen Brennabor Typ AK nicht verwenden. Habe ich recht?"

„Naja, eigentlich meinte ich, dass ich in die Autonome Republik Krim, fahren muss. Dort muss ich in der Nähe des ungarischen Fernwanderweges Alföldi Kéktúra bei einer Sitzung eines Aktionskomitees teilnehmen. Es geht nämlich um die Folgen der Antikörper beim Armeekorps für Altkatholiken in den Aortenklappen unter Siebzehnjähriger. Und ihr könnt dadurch nicht meinen AK 400 verwenden. Sorry, aber du musst schon etwas mehr auf meine Grammatik und den Zusammenhang achten. Das einzige, was du richtig hattest, war das Autokino."

„AK!"

„Eben."

„Häh?"

„Das 'Alles klar' war Sarkasmus."

„Was? Dann eben noch einmal. Ich muss in die Auto…"

„Nein, ist schon ok. Wirklich ich… muss mich mit… ah… weiteren Folgen von AK´s beschäftigen."

„Meinte er jetzt Ankatheten oder Antikoagulationen?"

„Was? Ich dachte er meinte, Algorithmische Kompositionen. Was soll´s, manche Leute können sich einfach nicht verständlich ausdrücken."

„Ach, weißt du was?"

„Hm?"

„Du hattest recht. Eine AK ist absolut tödlich. Der Typ ist einfach so verblutet."

„Das verstehe ich noch immer nicht. Der AK hinterlässt keine Spuren!"

„Vielleicht hat es was mit dem AK zu tun…"

„Hm, du könntest recht haben. Dem Enzym Adenylat Kinase. Vielleicht ist da was dran. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Sonst verpass ich noch die AK."

„Ich sagte doch schon, die gibt es nicht mehr."

„Weiß ich doch."

„Du schreibst mir aber eine AK, oder?"

„Einen Alternativkommentar? Jeden Tag."

„Jetzt bist du der, der mir die Worte im Mund verdreht. Ich meinte natürlich eine Ansichtskarte… Wenn du wiederkommst, wirst du mich im AK, dem Antoniuskolleg finden…"

* * *

AK (Autorenkommentar): Reviews?


End file.
